


NVM

by thatskinnyguy



Category: Connor/Hank Anderson - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskinnyguy/pseuds/thatskinnyguy
Summary: Connor, in a flash of inspiration, formulates an emergency plan involving memories  to Hank. They argue about it, then they get lost in feelings. You know, the usual.





	NVM

**Author's Note:**

> I've read quite a few interesting ones with this pairing, but I need more!!!  
> And so I decided I'll write some of my own. Which may involve more ruminating rather than fluff (I'm sorry), but hopefully I'll get my point across.  
> The conceit of Detroit: Become Human is so full of potential, and navigating the tangle of pseudoscience and awkward treatment of some pretty heavy sociological issues has been mostly fun. And damn, Bryan Dechart and Clancy Brown's performance (+Quantic Dream's design and motion capture <3).  
> Just, damn.

'Forget about that!'

From this indignant outburst, an idea makes its way to the front of Connor's thoughts. An interesting strategy that Hank would no doubt appreciate. After he grouses about it. This is as good a time to discuss it, surely? They're still on the clock. 

'I have to make a clarification now Lieutenant- I would be remiss to delete portions of my memory to accommodate your request at this moment, seeing as you made this statement lightly. However, if the need arises and it is critical to do so, you only need to tell me. We can facilitate a backup in your person and add other security protocols to ensure that this would not be used against us.'

Hank's brows furrow for a good twenty seconds as he thinks about Connor's request, the argument about Hank's dietary regimen forgotten. For now.

After approximately ten seconds, the lieutenant frowns. As expected, he does not take to the idea readily.

'What? Do you always have to take things so seriously? It was a figure of spee- oh don't give me that look, I know that's what you meant. You know, I hate it when you always think things so thoroughly. And out the left field too.' 

Another hyperbole. Hank usually appreciates Connor's remarkable foresight in their investigations, he also understands how important these contigencies are. Probability has taught them that nothing is truly impossible, and unlikely outcomes are as dangerous as they are welcome.

After all, he wasn't supposed to develop this level of consciousness. He was the last android expected to go deviant, and yet here he is. But he wouldn't have it any other way now. His function was mostly unchanged, his _modified_ parameters giving him far more capabilities than what was originally designed.

Hank seems to be thinking the same thing.

Connor doggedly follows the urge to explain and allay Hank's misgivings about the topic.

'I am merely presenting the choices we have. My abilities as an android permits such things as memory wipes, which is not disadvantageous at all times. You can use me to do things unconventionally.'

'Listen,' Hank steps forward, cupping the back of Connor's collar with one hand, the other on his shoulder. Gray eyes lock on his brown ones.

'I know that, but you're a person now- I mean, you understand you are your own person now, and people have to live with their bad and unacceptable choices' Hank finally says.

'The weight of what we've done sometimes makes people, us, sometimes unable to face the consequences of our actions. But we have to, that's how we learn.' Hank sighs. 'I guess what I'm just saying is that your memories, the things that you've gone through, it's one of the things that make you who you are. And I- I don't want to risk losing that. Losing you.'

Connor thinks of how much he has changed in the few months, the ways he is now a different person because of Hank. And how he will change some more as he continues to live with his partner. And how some things will probably not change. These little arguments that only serve to make them closer. The way Hank's hand lies reassuringly on the back of Connor's neck, the weight a constant reminder of what they've built towards. What they have. And what they could become. He puts a hand over the one Hank has on his shoulder. 

'I am just thinking ahead, lieutenant. Your input is very much appreciated. And I feel the same. I cannot, and I will not follow this course of action with just anyone else.'

Hank finally lets go of Connor's shoulder. He gives him a final chuck under the chin. The corners of his eyes slightly crinkle and Connor cannot help the slight tug of his lips, fondness permeating through his every thought now. Hank shakes his head, hair falling in front of his eyes. He looks up again, eyes still shining. 

'Well, good. But just so you know, Connor? It would have to be the very last resort, because I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. So don't you ever forget that, got it?'

'Of cour- Connor corrects himself, 'thank you, Hank. I will always remember that.'


End file.
